1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video managing and searching system and, more particularly, to a digital video managing and searching system capable of comparatively searching two digital videos to quickly and accurately detect a section in which the same content is present.
The present invention is derived from research conducted as a part of IT growth power industrial technology development work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA and the Knowledge Economics Department [Project Management No.: 2008-S-024-02, Project title: Development of Rich UCC Technology (associated with Standardization)].
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the remarkable advancement of networks has enabled various multimedia contents to be easily written, produced, processed, and distributed by using the Internet, or the like.
Thus, a digital video management system, including a recognition technique for finding out information regarding coded digital media whose source and information cannot be discovered by a prior (or conventional) technique, a search technique for searching for a video whose content is the same as another's and partially repeated, a technique for managing and searching for videos broadcast through various mediums and videos spreading on the huge network, such as the Internet, and the like, and effectively managing and searching for digital videos is required for various multimedia services.
However, the related art digital video management and searching system has a problem in that it cannot smoothly manage and search for video for various reasons such as various sizes and standards of digital videos, intentional or unintentional modifications, or the like. Also, most of the conventional methods trust and use information such as a frame rate, and the like, stored in digital mediums, such that when such information is modified, managing and searching are not possible (namely, managing and searching cannot be performed).
In addition, the related art digital video management and searching system performs searching by using the values of digital videos themselves. Thus, when two digital videos are comparatively searched to acquire a content repeated section, a large search capacity and a great deal of time are required. In addition, search accuracy is degraded, making it difficult to detect a very short section of repeated content.